


tell me your love again

by adashofhope



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adashofhope/pseuds/adashofhope
Summary: chanyeol is stressed. kyungsoo keeps his thoughts to himself until he doesn't.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	tell me your love again

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever exo fic so i'm pretty nervous about it. i wrote this on a whim, just trying to get my own frustrations out and ended up with this lol. 
> 
> title from love again by baekhyun because his recent performance kinda inspired this

Kyungsoo stares wordlessly at the variety show playing on TV. Someone cracks a joke at their own expense and everyone on the set breaks out in laughter, but Kyungsoo thinks it might be physically impossible for the corners of his lips to quirk upwards anymore. He looks down at his bowl of cereal, already drenched and soggy after swimming in milk for so long and brings a spoonful of it to his lips. Tilting his head upwards, he looks past the TV and at the man sitting at the dining table, frustratedly banging on the keys on his keyboard. 

They haven’t spoken for days now, just coexisting and tolerating one another in the same apartment under the guise of being in a relationship. Kyungsoo thinks that if Chanyeol just wanted someone to help him pay the rent, he shouldn’t have gone through all that trouble to pretend to fall in love with him and just straight up asked Kyungsoo to be his roommate. Chanyeol seems to be oblivious to the tense shift in their relationship. He seems to be  _ okay  _ with not talking to Kyungsoo for days. 

Kyungsoo decides to try his luck. He grabs his bowl and heads over to the kitchen, washing it and placing it on the rack to dry. Chanyeol doesn’t even spare him the weakest of glances throughout it all and Kyungsoo finds the frown already plastered on his face deepening. With his back to Chanyeol and his stupid computer, he places both his hands on the edge of the sink and sighs. He schools his expression into his usual blank one of nonchalance and takes the two steps to get closer to his boyfriend. Gently, he places a kiss on Chanyeol’s forehead and bites his lip nervously, staring at the older boy. 

He watches as Chanyeol’s eyebrow twitches almost cartoonishly in confusion before he removes the headphones from his ears and places them around his neck. Honestly, Kyungsoo doesn’t know what he expects but it’s definitely not a mild glare. 

“I…I’m,” Kyungsoo says, mind suddenly going blank under the irritated gaze of his boyfriend. “Bed. I’m going.”

Chanyeol looks confused at first, then he sighs, almost as if he doesn’t have the time for this. He sighs exasperatedly like the 2 minutes Kyungsoo has stolen from him has ruined all the progress he’s made for the past two days, “Okay?”

Kyungsoo thinks his lips might be bleeding from how hard he’s biting on them, “Okay.”

As he turns to head into their shared bedroom which Chanyeol hasn’t even been sleeping in -he’s almost always knocked out on the couch or in his studio-, Kyungsoo suddenly feels unwanted in his own home. He lies on the bed that suddenly feels cold and hard and wills himself to stop thinking and to just go to sleep but all he feels is an ache in his chest that’s annoyingly impossible to ignore. He does go to sleep though, but he wakes up at 3:30 am, still a mess of thoughts and finds Chanyeol sprawled across the couch, going through his phone. 

The words escape him almost before he can even think them, “Why didn’t you sleep in the room?”

Chanyeol doesn’t reply for a while, almost as if he isn’t sure if he heard Kyungsoo right or not but Kyungsoo just stares at him, eyes wide and still groggy from sleep. When Chanyeol decides that Kyungsoo isn’t just sleepwalking, he says, “I was taking a power nap anyway.”

“Still,” Kyungsoo says, taking a step closer. “You could’ve been with me.”

Chanyeol looks at him from above his phone, eyes wide and nearly popping out of their sockets, almost as if Kyungsoo wasn’t supposed to say that. Kyungsoo isn’t able to control his soft smile, endeared at how he can see more white in Chanyeol’s eyes than brown. Maybe, it’s the lack of sleep and mind-body coordination that makes Kyungsoo sit down cross-legged on the floor next to the couch or maybe Kyungsoo’s just exhausted from worrying himself with his thoughts. He doesn’t know, and frankly, he doesn’t have the mental capacity to psycho-analyze his own weird out of character behaviour. 

Kyungsoo reaches for Chanyeol’s arm that’s hanging from the sofa limbly, swaying slightly. Running his fingers along the sleeve of his purple hoodie, he speaks, “I know you don’t love me anymore but can I just have 5 minutes?”

He doesn’t wait for Chanyeol’s reply before he leans his head against the other boy’s arm and closes his eyes. He’s drifting in and out of consciousness when Chanyeol finally speaks, “You think I don’t love you anymore?”

“No,” Kyungsoo smiles, like Chanyeol’s a silly kid who can’t solve an easy riddle. “I think you never did.”

Kyungsoo starts humming to himself, like he didn’t just reveal one of his deepest, darkest fears about their relationship to his boyfriend. Kyungsoo half-hears a rustling sound from the sofa and feels a hand against his cheek. He smiles, leaning into the large palm on his cheek. 

“Soo..” he hears, and it feels distant, like the voice is coming from miles away and not from the man in front of him.

“Hmm?” he asks, forgetting everything that he’d just said. He thinks he feels fingers running through his short, cropped hair but it could just be the wind playing tricks on him. It does send him instantly to sleep, though, forgetting the man in front of him, the arm he’s clinging onto, and the mild, but maybe permanent ache in his chest he’s so used to that it feels normal. With that, he falls asleep. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


He wakes up to the smell of leather, and the feeling of wool on his cheek. Furrowing his eyebrows, he turns in his sleep in order to get some room to breathe but all he feels is a soft cotton blend on his face. Annoyed at the lack of space and air, he tries to sit up but fails. He stares at the long, gangly arm draped across his waist in accusation as if staring at it will make it release him from it’s death grip but as expected nothing happens. So, he follows the arm and looks for it’s owner. Hidden under a mountain of blankets, he finds the one accusing pointy ear sticking out. Only then does it truly set in how unfamiliar this is, so he backs away on instinct, trying to be as far as possible from the owner of the arm. He looks down at the arm in panic and back at the owner who’s tossing and turning. 

Chanyeol rubs at his eyes and looks at Kyungsoo who’s trying with all his might to sink into the couch. 

“I didn’t do this,” Kyungsoo clarifies, motioning between the two of them. “What are you doing here?”

“Me?” Chanyeol asks. “I always sleep here.”

Kyungsoo feels the familiar ache in his chest again but brushes it off. He’ll have time to throw himself a pity party over his failing relationship later when he’s alone. He pushes Chanyeol’s arm away and crosses over the tall boy to get off the couch, “If you’re pissed because you overslept and couldn’t finish your song, it’s your fault. I know I wouldn’t have-- I’m sure I didn’t distract you or something.”

As he’s turning away to retreat back to their, or well, his room, he feels a strong tug on his arm. He turns around and he’s met with wide, sad eyes, “I’m sorry, Soo.”

“What?”

“I’m so sorry. I’ve been a shitty, no, the worst boyfriend. I don’t know-- I don’t know what made me think it was okay to take all my frustrations out on you because of the dumb song but I didn’t realise I was hurting you and-”

“You’re not hurting me,” Kyungsoo lies, expression blank. 

Chanyeol sighs, “I love you,  _ Kyungsoo-ya _ . I really do and I always have. I’m sorry, I ever made you doubt it. I’m so sorry, I was so stupid. I promise, I’ll never do this again no matter how stressed out I am. I just-- please don’t leave me because you think I don’t love you anymore. Please, let’s just talk about it and- and I promise I will never make you feel like that ever again.”

Kyungsoo stares at him. Both of his hands are gripping onto Kyungsoo’s fist like he’s a lifeline he so desperately needs. Kyungsoo frowns, “I wasn’t going to leave.”

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything, all he does is mouth the word ‘please’, and stare up at him. Kyungsoo sighs, “I get it, you were stressed. It wasn’t all your fault anyway. I got in my own head.”

Chanyeol’s grip on his hand tightens as he shakes his head furiously, “No. I shouldn’t have even let those thoughts enter your head. It’s my fault. I’m sorry. Please, let me prove those stupid thoughts wrong.”

Kyungsoo sits back down on the sofa, “Okay.”

Almost immediately, he gets tackled in a hug that sends him lying on the couch again, “I’m never letting you go, Soo. I love you too much for that.”

“I’m okay with that,” Kyungsoo says, as he closes his eyes and feels his boyfriend peppering his face with kisses and repeating his ‘I love you’s’ with every kiss he presses to his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! leave your comments below so i can get feedback on this. it's been a while since i've written or uploaded something on here :]


End file.
